Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to vehicle operating systems using image and/or gesture capture techniques, related methods and vehicles using such systems.
When operating a traditional vehicle, turning on or off an air-conditioning system, turning on or off a multimedia system, or the like, is typically achieved by directly touching buttons or screen selections. However, if a driver uses such operating methods while driving the vehicle, the operations can prove inconvenient, contribute to driver distraction, and have an overall adverse effect on safe operation of the vehicle.